We Built This City
| Format = 7" | Recorded = May 1985 | Genre = New Wave | Length = 4:56 (Album Version) 4:39 (Single Version) | Label = Grunt/RCA Records | Writer = Bernie Taupin, Martin Page, Dennis Lambert, Peter Wolf | Producer = Peter Wolf, Jeremy Smith | Last single = - | This single="We Built This City" (1985) | Next single="Sara" (1985) | Misc = }} "We Built This City" is a 1985 song written by Bernie Taupin, Martin Page, Dennis Lambert, and Peter Wolf, and originally recorded by US rock group Starship and released as their debut single on their album Knee Deep in the Hoopla. Commercially, the single reached number one in Australia, Canada, and the United States, the top 10 in Germany, Ireland, Sweden, and Switzerland, the top 20 in Belgium, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom, and number 21 in Austria and the Netherlands. It has appeared on several "worst song" lists, topping a 2011 Rolling Stone poll of worst songs of the 1980s by a wide margin. Content What exists of a narrative in the song consists of an argument between the singers (Mickey Thomas and Grace Slick) and an unidentified "you", presumably a music industry executive, who is marginalizing the band and ripping them off by "playing corporation games" ("who counts the money underneath the bar?"). In response to this injustice, the singers remind the villain of their importance and fame: "Listen to the radio! Don't you remember? We built this city on rock and roll!" A spoken-word interlude explicitly mentions the Golden Gate Bridge and refers to "the city by the bay", a common moniker for Starship's hometown of San Francisco; Starship's predecessors, Jefferson Airplane and Jefferson Starship, were prominent members of San Francisco's psychedelic rock scene in the late 1960s and into the 1970s. However, the interlude then rapidly refers to the same city as "the city that rocks", a reference to Cleveland, Ohio (home of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum), and then "the city that never sleeps", one of the nicknames for New York City. Capitalizing on the ambiguity, several radio stations added descriptions of their own local areas when they broadcast the song, or even simply added their own ident in its place. Production The song was engineered by producer Bill Bottrell and arranged by Bottrell and Jasun Martz. The song features Mickey Thomas and Grace Slick sharing lead vocals. MTV executive and former DJ Les Garland provided the DJ voice-over during the song's bridge. Additionally, some radio stations, with the help of jingle company JAM Creative Productions in Dallas, Texas, would insert their own opening line to promote the station the song would play on. Reception "We Built This City" received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Rock Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group in 1986. Blender magazine's "50 Most Awesomely Bad Songs Ever" The magazine Blender s ranking of the song as the worst song ever was in conjunction with a VH1 Special of The 50 Most Awesomely Bad Songs...Ever. In order to qualify for the distinction, the songs on the list had to be a popular hit at some point, thus disqualifying many songs that would by consensus be considered much worse. Blender editor Craig Marks said of the song, "It purports to be anti-commercial but reeks of '80s corporate-rock commercialism. It's a real reflection of what practically killed rock music in the '80s." However, an article in the Sydney Morning Herald pointed out that "Blender s list—compiled via an arbitrary and anecdotal data collection process and ranked by Marks—included several whimsical criteria. One was to go easy on novelty songs. In a discussion with the band's manager, Bill Thompson, he was surprised at the ranking, but also "thrilled" because of the other high-profile groups on the list, saying, "I wish Blender had called us for a group shot. I'd love to have my picture taken with Stevie Wonder and Paul McCartney." Mickey Thomas, one of the singers of Starship, said in 2010 regarding the review from the by-then folded Blender magazine, s folded, and we're still here. }} When asked about why the song was listed as #1 on the review, the editor of Blender magazine, Craig Marks, referenced the line of the song "Marconi plays the mamba" by asking, The Richmond Times-Dispatch listed other songs by Starship that would have made more sense for being on the top of the list than "We Built This City," concluding, }} Rolling Stone Top Ten Worst Songs of the 1980s In 2011 a Rolling Stone magazine online readers poll named "We Built This City" as the worst song of the 1980s. The song's winning margin was so large that the magazine reported it "could be the biggest blow-out victory in the history of the Rolling Stone Readers Poll". GQ Worst Song of All Time In August 2016, Gentlemen's Quarterly magazine declared this song as the worst of all time, referring to it as "the most detested song in human history". The article covered Bernie Taupin's role in writing an early version of the song, the backlash against a video that no one liked, and Grace Slick's inconsistent statements about whether she liked it or not. Charts References External links * * * Category:1985 singles Category:1985 songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Jefferson Starship songs Category:Debut singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs about radio Category:Songs about San Francisco Category:Songs with lyrics by Bernie Taupin Category:Songs written by Dennis Lambert Category:Songs written by Martin Page Category:Songs written by Peter Wolf (producer) Category:Songs written for films